1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to coffee making equipment and, more particularly, to a coffee maker having its coffee discharge passageway opened or closed by simply pressing a push button or not.
2. Related Art
There have been numerous suggestions in prior patents for facilitating opening and closing of a coffee maker. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,120, entitled “Coffeepot” is characterized in that it comprises a body 1, a handle assembly 2, a lid connecting assembly 3, a discharge control assembly 4, a check valve 5, an abutment assembly 6, a push member 7, and a lid 8. For pouring coffee, the push member 7 is simply pressed to lower the discharge control assembly 4 a distance with the spring 44 being compressed. At that moment, a gap 37 is formed between the base 42 and the top of the lid connecting assembly 3. Thus, a coffee discharge passageway is formed. Coffee can be poured out of the spout 22 via the coffee discharge passageway by tilting the coffeepot.
A need remains for an improved coffee maker in order to contribute significantly to the advancement of the art.